College Neighbours
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Human!AU Dean and Cas end up being neighbours, and in the same class at college. Written due to a post seen on Tumblr. Rated M for eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

I saw this on Tumblr and I had to write a fic. Based on this post: post/46954726450/elessar2931-theperksofbeing-a-fan boy

Credit to Kripke for the characters, I don't own any *sobs*

xxxxxxxxx

Sam helped drag the last of Dean's furniture into the dorm, pausing to survey the apartment his brother had rented to go be nearer to college campus.

"I still can't believe it. You and college," the younger Winchester snorted.

"Hey, I'm good at Physics," Dean defended. "Anyway, you'll visit soon?"

"Sure thing. I hope whoever lives next door isn't too weird," Sam stated. "The roof outside your window and theirs kinda leans together. Someone could creep in your window at night, dude."

"Might be a hot chick, or a hot guy," both brothers were bisexual and had come out when Dean was turning seventeen and Sam was fifteen.

"You wish," Sam snorted. "Anyway, I better be going."

"Thanks for helping me move, bro," Dean mock-saluted his brother, who rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

"I'll be round for pizza and beer," he called through the door.

"Expect nothing less, little bro," the elder Winchester chuckled. Then he was alone, and he began unpacking. There wasn't too much to unpack, and he was done in a few hours. Just in time to order take-out (he could afford it thanks to his weekend job at a family friend's garage - Bobby Singer). He switched on his TV in his bedroom and flopped on the bed in a pair of sweats and nothing else, enjoying his pizza as he watched Dr. Sexy M.D.

"Ow! Shit!" a deep voice echoed from the next flat, and Dean peered out the window, curious. A man was stumbling around in the bedroom that was barely five feet from his.

"Um, hello?" he called, and the window shot open, a tousled head sticking out. Dean's breath caught as he caught his first look at his neighbour. Bright blue eyes that were _electric_, messy dark hair that dripped down on to his bare chest. Water droplets vanished into the band of his underwear, and Dean had to force himself to meet his gaze.

"Oh, hi, I guess you just moved in?" that gravelly voice ... shit. Dean had hoped it was an attractive neighbour, but now ... he was screwed.

"Yeah, I'm Dean," the college student managed.

"Castiel," his neighbour ran a hand through his hair, and the green-eyed man was caught by the fullness of his lips.

"You go college here, Cas?" he asked, then immediately regretted the nickname. The other man just smiled.

"Yeah," Castiel chuckled. "Physics, mainly."

"You're kidding?" Dean laughed. "Walk with me to campus tomorrow? What class you in?"

"Keller's," his neighbour answered. "And sure. What time you set off?"

"You in the eleven o'clock class?" the green-eyed man asked, taking a seat on the window-sill. Cas relaxed into the same position.

"Yep. Leave at ten thirty?" Cas offered. Dean nodded.

"So, what happened to you just now? Sounded like you tripped," he chuckled.

"I just had a shower, and I tripped on my way out the bathroom," he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, and Dean laughed.

"Smooth, man," he grinned, and Cas blushed.

"Goodnight, Dean," he smiled, and the window shut nearly all the way.

"Night, Cas," he called, and left his window ajar. He set his alarm, and finished off his pizza and beer before turning off the TV and curling up under the covers, that gravel-deep voice and full lips on his mind as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out, Dean didn't need his alarm next morning. He got woken up by something much, much better.

His eyes flew open, and his jaw dropped when he heard the low groans that were coming from his neighbour's room.

"Oh, fuck," Cas's voice was even huskier than normal, and Dean hardened in his boxers. He bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty as he pushed his underwear aside. His hand closed on his hard dick, and his head fell back as he heard another moan from next door.

Shit. This was so, so, so _wrong_. Then a whimper came from his neighbour, and his breathing hitched. He was going to Hell for how quickly this was getting off this.

"Oh, _Dean_," his whole body tensed when he heard those words in a blissed out moan, but then he was coming, his vision fragmenting as he came over his hand.

"Cas," he whimpered, then froze. Shit. Had his neighbour heard?! Then his alarm went off, harsh and beeping, and he retrieved some tissues off his nightstand and wiped himself up before pulling up his boxers. Shower. He needed a shower. He slammed a fist on the alarm as he shuffled past, and was sure he heard a stifled chuckle from next door at the childish action.

He was ready for exactly 10:29, and Cas shoved his head out the window.

"You ready?" he called.

"Yep," Dean answered, and grabbed his rucksack, slinging the black bag over his shoulder as he grabbed his phone and keys and crammed them into his pocket. He locked the door and met Cas outside.

Cas was in tight jeans and a tight-fitting black shirt, and it made Dean's mouth water as he remembered how the wiry but firm muscles looked under that material. Dean was in his favourite AC DC shirt, comfortable jeans and his leather jacket. He swore Cas's gaze dragged over his chest before meeting his eyes, and it made him smile.

"Ready for Physics?" Dean grinned as they began walking.

"No. It's too early. There's a Starbucks just around the corner. Can we go?" Cas asked hopefully. "Please?"

"You're begging for me to go get a coffee?" the taller man's lips curved up into a smile. "Cas. If we're gonna be neighbours, you should know it doesn't even take that much to get me to get a coffee this early."

"Fair enough," his new class-mate laughed. "You got a partner in class?"

"Yeah, I sit with Anna, the red-head?" Dean chuckled as they ducked into the Starbucks that was literally on the way.

"Oh, yeah. My cousin," Castiel grinned as they ordered their coffees (a vanilla latte and a mocha).

"Your cousin? You got any other family I should know about?" Dean asked as he sipped his coffee, sighing in pleasure when it was the perfect temperature. They carried on walking, surprisingly relaxed for two almost-complete strangers.

"Gabriel, campus trickster, my brother," the darker-haired man smiled softly.

"Holy shit, Gabe!" Dean burst out laughing. "Really? Golden-eyed, short Gabe?"

"Yep, the very one," Cas blushed.

"You're a Novak, then?" the Winchester asked.

"Of course. I've got a twin back home," the dark-haired man nodded. "Jimmy. He's more of a traditionalist than I am, though. Him and his girlfriend are settled back home. I visit occasionally. But somehow, even though he's the traditionalist, I'm the one that gets named after some angel. Cassiel, I think? I don't know."

"That's pretty awesome. Religious family?" Dean enquired.

"I've got a brother called Gabriel," Cas just arched an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Shit, dude. Escape to college?"

"Something like that," the blue-eyed man busied himself with his coffee, and Dean got the hint.

They walked in companionable silence until the college looked in view, and they ditched their empty coffee cups in the bins before joining their fellow students and weaving through the crowds before slipping into their class. Cas's hand briefly brushed Dean's before they seperated to go to their seats.

Dean was smiling the whole way through class.

Even more so when he turned back and caught a pair of electric eyes that quickly jumped back to the teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

"That you're only class today?" Dean asked as he caught Cas on the way out. The blue-eyed man jumped slightly, but nodded. "You going straight home?"

"No, I was going to stock up on groceries," the blue-eyed man admitted. "Come with? You can help me drag bags home whilst stocking up on your own empty cupboards."

"Sure thing," Dean grinned. Charlie Bradbury nudged him with her shoulder from behind the pair, and he just arched an eyebrow at her.

"You're adorable," she mouthed, and he blushed.

"What the fuck do you mean?" he mouthed back. In response she just held up her phone, and then began texting him. He rolled his eyes and followed Cas off campus, towards their local store.

_You and lover boy are totally adorable_. - Charlie.

_Lover boy? He's just my neighbour!_ - Dean.

_Dude, you totally checked him out. And I was watching. He could barely tear his eyes from that ass of yours the whole lecture! _- Charlie.

_... Really? _- Dean.

_See?! I bet you heard him tossing off this morning. Or last night. Or both! _- Charlie.

Shit, he was blushing. He could feel it as he and his neighbour moved around the aisles. Cas cast him a quizzical look, but (thankfully) didn't comment. Shit, Charlie had always been too smart for her own good.

... _So what if I did? _- Dean.

_You're totally fucked. Bet you jacked off to his noises. Did he say your name? _- Charlie.

_So what if he did? - Dean._

_Dude, get in there. He's cute. You know I bat for another team, but even I can appreciate beauty when I see it. Come onn. Don't make me motivate you with all the subtlety of a cattle prod, honey. - _Charlie.

_Maybe. Just promise you won't ... intervene? _- Dean.

_Yes. _- Charlie.

Well, that wasn't very clear. But he knew not to push it any further. That was as good as he was going to get from Charlie, the little sister he'd never wanted.

"Who was that?" Cas asked as they finished up and paid.

"Charlie Bradbury," Dean admitted.

"The red-head who had a relationship with my sister for a while?" Cas enquired.

"Holy shit, she dated Anna?! Never knew that. But probably the one," Dean chuckled. He flipped out his phone.

_Why the hell didn't you tell me you'd had a relationship with his cousin? Anna? _- Dean.

_Never came up. She was hot, available. We had fun. That was it. Wasn't the emotional connection I was looking for. _- Charlie.

_No, you have a think for tanned brunettes, like the woman in fairy-princess fancy-dress you met at that party_. - Dean.

_Mmm, yeah, she was hot. Alright, point taken. She wasn't the one for me. Deal with it, move on. But wow, cousin? What a gene pool! _- Charlie.

_Well, he's the brother of Gabriel Novak, and he's got a twin back home_. - Dean.

_That dude is more awesome than I realised. Date. Him. - _Charlie.

He put his phone away.

"What you texting her about?" Cas asked, and Dean blushed.

"Nothing!" he tried to pocket his phone, but the blue-eyed man snagged it out of his hand. Times like these Dean was grateful he had a password on his phone.

"Spoilsport," he pouted, and tossed it back.

"You doin' anything tonight, Cas?" he asked as they neared their apartments. He caught a smile tugging at those full lips.

"No, why?" okay, so Dean had been _trying _to ask him on a date, in his own kinda way. For some reason, he could ask a girl out with no problems, but as soon as it came to a guy - instantly tongue-tied.

"Do you wanna order take-out and watch movies or something?" Dean blurted, then blushed.

"That sounds great," Cas smiled widely, and the green-eyed man relaxed the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "What movie?"

"Umm ... X-Men?" he mentally ran through his DVDs.

"Which one?" Cas asked. "Personally, First Class and Origins are my favourites."

"Hmm. Origins?" Dean offered.

"Perfect," Cas grinned, and vanished into his apartment. Dean was smiling for hours.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you ready for me to come over?" Cas called from next door. Dean laughed, sticking his head out the window.

"Sure. You like pizza?" he grinned.

"Pepperoni? Love it," his neighbour slipped out the window and climbed across the two rooves.

"Smooth," Dean chuckled. "You alright watching and eating in here? This TV's bigger and better quality, so ..."

"Yep," Cas was in tight fitting black jeans and a blue button-up that matched his eyes. His hair was even more mussed than before, and in Dean's opinion, made him look like he'd just been fucked. He busied himself getting beers and setting up the DVD before the pizza delivery man got there.

He finally brought the large pizza in, complete with a couple of beers, and the two of them settled down on the bed as the movie started, both grabbing for the biggest slices and sharing grins when Dean snagged the largest.

"You might get fat," Cas chuckled. Dean lifted up the hem of his shirt, exposing his abs for a brief minute before he dropped it back down.

"Nah, I think I'm good," he grinned, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from Cas, as they settled back to watch the movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The movie was barely halfway through, and Dean just wanted to fuck his date into the mattress. Cas had somehow ended up in his lap, his back against his chest, ass against his crotch, and that was just _torture_.

Dean couldn't take it any more, and turned the man in his lap and kissed him, tongue tracing his lips. Cas moved to straddle his lap, his lips parting on a moan as Dean's tongue dove into his mouth, rough, needy and _perfect_. Hands slid under shirts, searching, mapping, and the taller man groaned when Cas broke the kiss to trail nips and licks down his jaw and neck, sucking a bruise at his collarbone.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he breathed, blue eyes nearly black with need and his lips kiss-swollen. Then he was lifting Dean's dark shirt over his head before letting the other man undo his buttons, slipping the shirt off like he was unwrapping a treat.

"Still too many," Dean murmured, his hands trailing down Cas's chest and stomach that quivered under his touch before popping the button on his jeans, pushing them away. The other man helped him, kicking them aside like they were personally offending him. The green-eyed student's brain short-circuited as he saw Cas had gone _commando_.

The smaller man pulled his jeans off, licking his lips when he saw he wasn't the only one who hadn't bothered with underwear tonight. Then his lips were back on Dean's, a delicious promise of more.

"Lube," he breathed.

"Here," Dean rifled in the draw next to the bed before finding a bottle, plus a condom.

"You're clean, right?" Cas tilted his head. Dean nodded, and the student grinned. "Then no condom."

Dean moaned as he slicked up his fingers, sliding one in and watching in awe as Cas arched his back and moaned. A second, then a third, and _holy fuck_ Cas was trying to ride his fingers. Dean whimpered at the beauty of the sight before him, before slicking himself up and pulling his fingers out. The smaller man gasped as the loss, but then Dean's dick was pressing in, and he moaned, head falling back as Dean settled flush against his ass.

"Dean, _move_," he demanded, rolling his hips.

"Oh, _fuck_," Dean swore, moving slowly and gently. Then hands tightened on his hips.

"Faster," Cas ordered, and the larger man moaned as he began to thrust into the smaller man beneath him.

"Shit, Cas. So _tight_," he grunted.

"So fucking _big_," Cas groaned, hips bucking into each movement. Then Dean slammed into his prostate. "Again!"

He cried out when Dean hit that spot again and again. Then a hand closed on his dick, pumping him in time with Dean's thrusts, and Cas was gone.

"Dean!" he keened as his body clenched down and he spurted over Dean's hand.

"Fuck, CAS!" Dean shouted as he came inside the smaller man. He sank to the bed, spent, but didn't pull out yet (he knew it would be better for Cas if he didn't - it wouldn't hurt as much).

"Thank you, Dean," Cas breathed, blue eyes on his face. Dean retrieved some tissues and cleaned him off before tossing them into the bin.

"We in the same class tomorrow?" Dean asked, and the smaller man nodded. "Wanna stay over?"

"Sure," Cas curled into his side, and the green-eyed man smiled softly as he pulled the blanket over them. "Can we shower together in the morning?"

"My shower's big enough," Dean grinned. He turned the movie off and gently pulled out of the smaller man. He closed his eyes, his arms around Cas, and he felt a smile against the skin of his shoulder where Cas was nestled into his neck. He fell asleep with the familiar scent of sex and the slightly less familiar scent of Cas, a mixture of thunderstorms and spring rain, in his nostrils.

Cas fell asleep with a scent he hoped would become as familiar to him as his own reflection - old spice and leather. _Dean's _scent.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean woke up, he was in an empty bed. He looked around in tired confusion and hurt, thinking Cas had left him and gone home. Then he heard the thump from the bathroom and the muttered curse, and a small smile touched his lips as he pulled himself out of bed.

"Hey, Cas," there was silence, then a shuffling, then the door pulled open to reveal a grumpy-looking Cas, his hair even more messy than usual, sticking out at odd angles.

"I should not try to work a shower half-asleep," he announced, his voice still sleepy and slow. Dean chuckled, leaning over and flicking on the taps. Within seconds, the room was filling with steam, and Cas was looking slightly more awake.

"Come on, shower," the taller man tugged him into the stall with a grin, sighing in pleasure under the hot water. His head fell back, enjoying the water pressure, when he felt a pair of full lips press against the skin of his neck. He smiled without opening his eyes as Cas pressed more fully against his body, hands splayed over his chest and mouth sucking bruises gently into the skin.

"Good morning to you, too," Dean smirked, capturing the smaller man's lips with his own in a brief kiss as he reached for a shampoo bottle, his eyes twinkling.

"Going to baby me now?" Cas snarked, almost ... disbelieving?

"I guess I've always liked to do that, with boyfriends _and _girlfriends. Got a problem with it?" he arched one eyebrow, a little nervous about the answer and not quite understanding why. It wasn't a major thing, after all.

"I'm your ... boyfriend?" the smaller man seemed puzzled as Dean washed first his hair, then his own. He tilted his head back to wash it out, his blue eyes still showing his confusion.

"After last night? If you wanted to, yeah sure. Cas, you sure didn't act like I was your first or anything. How is this so ... new, to you?" for all the world, Dean didn't understand how the smaller man seemed so confused by a relationship.

"You're not my first time having sex," he assured him, his brow furrowing.

"Then how can I be your first boyfriend?" Dean was slowly figuring something out (because let's face it, without coffee, he wasn't the smartest of people this early).

"I wanted more, but he just pushed me away, and I liked him enough that I was desperate to stay," Cas looked a little embarassed, but anger burned in green eyes.

"He used you for sex because you were in love with the guy?" Dean's voice was icy.

"It was a long time ago. Kinda part of the reason I came to college," Cas sounded uneasy, and Dean remembered how uncomfortable he had been discussing the past. Now that made a little more sense. It still put him on edge though.

"I won't push," Dean promised him, drawing him closer, into a tight hug. "But I'm not going to use you like that, alright? I wouldn't do that to _anyone_."

"So, I'm your boyfriend?" Cas's lips curved up in a small smile.

"Absolutely," Dean chuckled. "If that's what you want?"

"Oh, I want," the darker-haired student promised, pulling him down for another kiss as his arms wound around his neck. The larger man's hands tightened on his waist, yanking him flush against his body, and Cas moaned slightly at the delicious friction on his hardness. Dean's knees nearly buckled at the press of Cas's member against his own, and he rolled his hips up, groaning at the sensation.

"Move back, baby," he murmured, green eyes dark, and Cas leaned against the wall, his breath escaping in an excited gasp as his boyfriend moved down his body, pausing to suck and nip at the sharp bones of his hips, before teasing his hardness with little kitten licks.

"Oh, _Dean_," he moaned, one hand tightening on his shoulder, the other in the short brown hair, pulling him closer. "Dean, _please_. Please, please, please _please_."

"Oh, lover, hearing you beg ..." Dean clearly didn't have words, which suited Cas just fine as he sucked him into his mouth, tongue swirling across the underside as the tip bumped the back of his throat. The smaller man's head thrashed, finally settling against the wall, Dean's name falling from his lips amongst his needy cries. A low moan came from the man below him, and Cas nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw that Dean was getting himself off to sucking on Cas.

Giving a _blowjob_ was getting his boyfriend off. Cas couldn't take it any more, and his cries rose to near-screams as he erupted in Dean's mouth. He relaxed against the wall, groaning softly as Dean swallowed everything as he came over his own hand with a low moan of Cas's name.

"You're fucking _perfect_," the dark-haired man breathed as he met those wide green eyes and pressed his lips to those slick, swollen ones. Dean chuckled against his mouth as he retrieved his soap.

"I don't think we finished showering," he grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna, move seats just for today," Charlie called to the other red-head as they walked into class.

"You got it," Anna moved to sit with Cas, who unwillingly focused his smile from Dean and on to his cousin.

"Dude. You got laid," Charlie stated. They would be able to chat the whole lesson, if they wanted (the teacher was deaf as a post and they were in his blind-spot - Dean had friends who'd had this teacher before and he'd gotten advice before the first class).

"Yep," Dean smirked.

"At least someone is. But that chick's hot, hmm?" the red-head nodded to a tanned brunette teaching assistant.

"That's the fairy fancy-dress," Dean chuckled. "Gilda?"

"Gilda," Charlie said on a sigh. The older teenager's eyes flew up in surprise at hearing her name, landing on Charlie. Pleasure lit up those dark eyes, and Dean nudged the dreamy red-head with his shoulder.

"Looks like I'm not the only one gonna be gettin' laid," he murmured.

"God, I hope so," Charlie wrenched her attention back to the matter at hand, and off the hot brunette. "Anyway, how was Cas?"

"Amazing," Dean murmured, trying to ignore the memories that threatened to give him a hard-on in class.

"You move fast, Winchester," she clicked her tongue.

"But he's never had a boyfriend," her best friend admitted.

"You were his first?" Charlie's mouth fell open.

"No, not his first fuck, that's what was confusing him, Charlie. He's never had a boyfriend. He was in love with a guy, and wanted to be his boyfriend, but the guy didn't want any more so he just used him for sex. And Cas was that in love he let it happen," Dean's voice was a rough growl. "I wanted to fucking kill him, Charlie. Still do. That jerk had no business using Cas like that."

"Shit, Dean, calm down," Charlie hissed, casting a worried look towards the oblivious teacher. "Shit, when have you ever got this wound up over someone other than family?"

"It's just fucking awful, Charlie," Dean muttered, blushing slightly.

"I know, Dean. But you're gonna treat Cas right, and that is what matters," she nudged him with her shoulder. "Hey, if you guys move in together, I could totally be your neighbour. But with that sign I mentioned when I was about to hook up with Gilda and you interrupted us, dick. 'Don't come a-knockin', when the tent's a-rockin'.' That's it. I'm so hanging that on the window."

"Look, I apologised for being a cock-block," he rolled his eyes with a grin. "But seriously, how do I not fuck up this relationship, Charlie? I've fucked up every other one that I've tried to do long-term."

"You won't fuck it up," she promised. "Because you _care _about this one. And he cares about you, judging by the way he can't stop staring at you. Seriously, I think he's got a boner just over watching your lips move."

"Maybe it's because he's seen what these lips can do," Dean waggled his eyebrows, and his best friend gave him a playful shove.

"Never thought of you as the blow-job-giving type, Dean," Charlie surveyed him. "Always struck me as a bit of a ... submissive thing, to do. And you definitely do _not _do submissive."

"No, I don't. But I sucked off Cas. And ... I loved it," her friend was bright red. It wasn't his first blowjob (he'd experimented, of course), but this was the first time it had mattered to him.

"How much love?" the red-head had always been way too curious as well as too smart. "Like, 'could do it more often' love, or 'got off on it' love?"

He dipped his head in something akin to shame, and she had to cover up her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"You got off on it!" she hissed the accusation, and his head flew up.

"Shut up!" he snapped, blushing.

"Dean Winchester, god among women, got off on giving a _blowjob_," Charlie sang under her breath, laughing.

"I am totally going to warn Gilda off you," he muttered.

"Don't you dare! That's friendship 101!" her mouth fell open. "You would not violate that code. Especially after I helped land you that gorgeous blonde at the bar that once."

"And the red-head from the gym," he counted off on his fingers.

"And the brunette who was too straight for me," Charlie folded her arms. "So. Don't you dare block me again."

"I won't," he promised, grinning.

"I still owe you a cock-block," she forewarned him.

"Good luck with that," he blew her a kiss.

"I don't need luck," she told him, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

"You do when me and Cas are involved," Dean sniggered.

"Of course I don't," she pinched his cheek, and he just poked his tongue out at her. "Oh, mature, Winchester."

"You bring it out in me, Bradbury," he chuckled. "I mean, come on. Who else could have persuaded me to go to that outdoor fancy-dress party in the outfit of your knight, m'queen?"

"Excuse me, guarding your queen is not immature," she looked down at him. "It's a very serious occupation."

"Not when Spock was slinging drinks," he chuckled.

"It was a mix-up week!" she argued.

"Winchester! Bradbury! Are you even paying attention?" the teacher had finally noticed them.

"No," Charlie muttered before putting a forced smile on her face. Dean had to cover up a laugh before trying to focus on Physics. He caught Cas's eyes over his shoulder, and just winked with a lazy grin.

"Idiot," Cas mouthed.

"Your idiot," Dean mouthed back, and the blue-eyed man smiled at him. The student turned back to the lecture, blushing slightly and fighting a goofy grin off his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, wanna grab a coffee?" Dean asked on the way out, talking to both Cas and Charlie.

"Yeah, on one condition," the red-head announced.

"What's that?" Cas looked at her.

"Gilda comes," she waved the scrap of paper that the assistant had mysteriously dropped on their desk (and Dean knew it had to contain a phone-number).

"Sure thing," Dean grinned, then explained to Cas. "Kind of a double-date. I cock-blocked her and Gilda a few months back and have never been forgiven for it."

"You were an idiot," Charlie announced as she typed the number into her phone.

"I'd love to," the brunette was the same height as Charlie, despite being two years older than the red-head.

"Starbucks? It's only round the corner," Cas offered.

"God, I need a coffee," Gilda groaned.

"I didn't get chance for one this morning. We were running to school," Dean folded his arms and looked at Cas with narrowed eyes.

"Not my fault you were horny a second time," the smaller man held up his hands in surrender.

"Is. Gilda, if Charlie was standing in nothing but a towel, then tossed it aside and was only wearing _underwear_, would you be horny?" Dean ignored Charlie's panicked eyes.

"Absolutely. And I would absolutely blame her," the brunette said without hesitation, her eyes twinkling.

"Great. There's two of them," Charlie threw up her arms in frustration.

"If there was two of Dean, things would be a _lot _more interesting," Cas's innocent blue eyes formed an impossible contrast to the mischievous grin he managed to pull off.

"The world couldn't cope," the red-head laughed.

"I'm _that _awesome," Dean grinned, throwing an arm around Cas as they walked. The smaller man's face lit up.

"You two are adorable," Charlie pretended to throw up.

"Jealous, Bradbury?" her best friend nudged her.

"You wish, Winchester," the red-head snarked.

"How long have you guys been best friends?" Gilda wondered.

"Since a mutual ... parental figure, I guess. We went to high-school together, but we didn't really talk until we got a job at the same garage. We work together on Saturdays, and for half the holidays. We had to learn to get a long, otherwise Bobby would have fired both our asses, right, Winchester?" Charlie chuckled.

"Right. Bobby takes no prisoners," Dean agreed. "But he's closest thing to a father I got, since mine's pretty shit. Bit of an alcoholic. Used to check in about once a year until Sammy was old enough to live on his own, then we just get the occasional phonecall. Not that we care. We don't like the old bastard. He went a bit crazy after our mum passed away, but ... we couldn't do a thing to help him. He just shut us out."

"My father's a bit of a let-down, but I had older brothers that were just as lethal," Cas admitted sadly. "Michael was a religious nut-case, Raphael pretended to be religious while just working for his own power, and Lucifer ... Lucifer was our family's rebel. Drugs, alcohol, violence. He got thrown into jail, but last I heard he was getting let out on probation. Always been good at getting out of cages, tricky bastard. Gabriel's the only brother I actually like. Anna's from the ... let's say, nicer side of the family. Her father, Joshua, is one of the only nice responsible adults of my family I know of. He's the one that recommended I come here. So I did. Not that anyone noticed. Bet they'll be more upset when they notice my slice of the family savings are gone."

"My family disowned me for my 'lifestyle'," Charlie laughed. "Their loss, of course. I'm awesome."

"I lost track of my family. A ... possessive partner, took me away from them and I could have tracked them down, but thought it better not to. They're the ones that paired me up with that bastard in the first place," Gilda shuddered. "Well, we're not winning any family awards, are we?"

"Who needs family? We've got all the family we need, right here," Charlie slung her arms around all of them and snapped a picture on her phone. She managed it surprisingly well, considering she couldn't see the camera screen.

"You guys plus Sammy. Because let's face it, that kid wouldn't live without me," Dean smiled softly.

"Yeah, _he _wouldn't live without _you_," Charlie said, mock-seriously. "Dude, honestly, you guys are amazingly close, even for siblings."

"I've been looking after him most of his life," Dean shrugged, self-conscious. "Coffees?"

"Oooh, Cappucino," Gilda licked her lips.

"Caramel latte," Charlie volunteered, and Dean ordered his Mocha and Cas's vanilla latte as well, then let his boyfriend help him carry the four over to the girls without spilling a single drop.

"You guys are amazing for not spilling any," Gilda sighed in pleasure, wrapping her hands around the warm cup. "Thank you. Money?"

"Don't worry about it," Dean shook his head. "Get me that A on the next Physics test, I'll be fine. Kidding!"

"Would if I could, Dean," Gilda laughed. "Just an assistant, though. What were you guys whispering about in class? I was curious."

"Dean's _very _good date," Charlie winked over at Cas, who blushed (adorably, in Dean's opinion). His boyfriend playfully nudged him with his shoulder (each couple was sharing a couch around their small table).

"Don't worry, she's amazingly intuitive anyways," Dean sighed heavily. "She could already tell when I got laid."

"Well, technically not laid this morning. Getting off to sucking another guy's dick is hardly sex," she quipped, and Dean closed his eyes, blushing as much as his boyfriend.

"Charlie," Gilda admonished. "Stop using that annoying ability to tell all their dirty secrets like you did with me."

"Dirty secrets?" Dean perked up, and Gilda just arched an eyebrow. "Right. Sorry."

"Not so much secrets as ... preferences?" the red-head grinned cast a glance at the brunette, who conceded the point with a shrug. Dean studied her.

"Flexible," he guessed.

"Got one of them," Charlie laughed. "But I'm not going to ruin the fun. No more guessing, Winchester. Got to leave _something _to your imagination."

"You enjoy torturing him don't you?" Gilda chuckled.

"Absolutely," the red-head resettled herself on the couch (and shuffled a bit closer to the brunette in the process, not that either mentioned it).

"Glad to be of service," Dean mock-bowed, his arm settling around Cas's shoulders and the smaller boy leaning on his shoulder with a soft smile that Dean only seemed to get.

"You guys seem really close," Gilda observed. "Charlie mentioned you'd only been dating for a few days?"

"Cas is special," Dean said before thinking, then blushed when blue eyes looked up at him.

"Thank you," they could hear the smile in Cas's voice as he relaxed against Dean.

"Dean, you never actually told me how you met your neighbour?" Charlie was curious.

"Our windows are just over a meter apart, and there's kind of a ledge, or what could have been a roof if the two buildings had been joined once and there'd been a back porch," Cas admitted, his lips tugging into a slightly mischievous grin. "I think Dean heard me fall over, and checked if I was alright."

"My knight in shining armour," Charlie bowed to him, and Gilda giggled.

"She made me dress up as her knight when she went to fancy-dress as a queen," Dean muttered to Cas. "By the way, I'm glad you woke me up instead of my alarm the other morning."

His whisper had barely tickled Cas's ear, but the man blushed bright scarlet and looked at him with panic in those blue eyes, clearly speechless.

"Relax," Dean chuckled, voice still low. "I repaid the favour, if that's what you wanted to hear."

"Don't say things like _that _here," Cas's voice was slightly rougher, and Dean laughed, his hand falling to rest on his boyfriend's thigh. He was rewarded with the smaller man jumping slightly, and shooting him a glare.

"I think we're getting out of here. You guys gonna be okay?" Dean had the feeling they'd be just fine. He only had Physics as a class for these few weeks, then he was starting his other classes (something about easing him in, he couldn't remember).

"We'll be fine," Charlie confirmed his suspicions after a quick glance at the brunette.

"Later then," Cas nearly dragged Dean from his seat after gulping down his coffee.

"Someone's getting laid," Charlie's comment chased Dean out of Starbucks, and he couldn't smother the grin he threw over his shoulder.

Being dragged back home by his horny boyfriend definitely wasn't the worst thing Dean had done. Searching for his keys while Cas pressed against him like he was physically unable to keep his distance may have been the worst.

"Please, Dean," Cas's soft pants in his ear definitely wasn't helping, but he finally managed to get into his apartment and then he had an armful of his boyfriend.

"Did you get off to me, Dean? The thought of me fucking myself into my hand, imagining you instead?" Cas asked, his voice low as they made their way back into the bedroom. The sheets were relatively neat, but they wouldn't be for long; Dean knew that much.

"Yes," Dean moaned as full lips pressed against his fluttering pulse. "The thought of fucking that tight little ass while you got yourself off ... couldn't help myself, Cas."

The smaller man really was a pornstar, his boyfriend thought dizzily as the darker-haired student moaned desperately, his lips pressing against Dean's and his tongue slipping into his mouth like he needed Dean's taste to survive.

Their hands worked desperately, pushing at jeans and tearing at shirts frantically. Dean knew most people would want to take it slow, but they were two guys in _college, _neither of them _wanted _to take it slow. At least not this part of their relationship.

After finally shedding their last pieces of clothing, Dean was pressing against Cas again, their lips locking in a messy kiss.

Then ... his _phone _buzzed. He didn't want to ignore it, in case it was Sammy, and he unwillingly pulled away from Cas to check it, ignoring the low whine the other man made.

_Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something? _- Charlie.

_I hate you. _- Dean.

"Fuckin' Charlie," he muttered, tossing the phone aside.

"I don't care about Charlie," Cas breathed as he pushed Dean back on to the mattress, straddling his hips. He slicked up his fingers, and his boyfriend watched in breathless puzzlement that quickly turned to heat as he saw one hand go behind Cas while the other tightened on Dean's hard cock, slicking him up while the smaller man slipped a finger inside himself. His mouth opened in a near-silent moan, head falling back as sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Shit, Cas. You don't know how hot you look, working yourself open like that," Dean was barely aware of the shit he was saying as he watched his boyfriend add another finger and rock down on them. An embarassing whimper fell from his lips as Cas moaned and rocked against him.

"I aim to please," Cas leaned forward to wink as he lifted himself up, positioned Dean's slick dick against his stretched hole before sinking down. He was panting for breath, his hips twisting slightly as he got used to Dean's size. Then he was moving, lifting himself up before grinding back down, and Dean was arching into each movement underneath him, trying to hit that _spot _in Cas's body that would make him clench up and keen his name like a virgin.

"Dean!" Cas shouted when Dean finally slammed into that spot. Dean's grip tightened on his waist, guiding him as he thrust upwards into that spot, again and again.

"Come for me now, Cas," he breathed, his hand closing on his boyfriend's dick, and his whole body bowed as the smaller man came hard with a cry of his name.

"I was fucking myself open for you too, Dean," Cas openly smirked at the admittance, and Dean gasped as his orgasm slammed into him and he emptied himself completely before slumping on to the bed, dazed green eyes fixed on his boyfriend.

"Y-you were?" he licked his lips.

"Yes, I was," Cas chuckled, curling up on his chest like a kitten. "Problem with that?"

"None at all," Dean laughed, carding his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Why did Charlie text you?" the smaller man asked, curious now.

"Cock-block pay-back," Dean groaned. He unlocked his phone, and tossed it to Cas. "Here, check it out for yourself."

He realised a minute later than Cas could, and would, read through his earlier text messages, and resigned himself to that fact. They weren't too bad, anyway, not now that they were dating.

"I was not staring at your ass ... much," Cas sniffed, handing the phone back. "I was looking at the bottom of your back where your shirt rode up. Slight difference."

"Sure, lover-boy," Dean laughed. "Anna tell you she had a fling with Charlie?"

"Actually, I didn't know Anna was into both, like you clearly are," the blue-eyed man chuckled. "I know my cousin, Balthazar, is into both. He's not subtle. But apparently she is."

"Balthazar Roche?" Dean's eyes narrowed. "Eugh, I made out with that guy. Got drunk."

"You kissed Bal?" Cas didn't get jealous - he _giggled_. "Oh, my God. How drunk were you?!"

"Shut up," Dean grouched, but his eyes were twinkling.

"Make me," his boyfriend mocked, and pulled his lips to his for a gentle kiss that made Dean's toes curl.

"Mmm, nice way of shutting you up," Dean purred, before kissing him again.

"Want me to make dinner?" Cas offered, and the other student nodded eagerly. "Naked?"

"That sounds even better. Just an apron," Dean winked at him.

"Yep. Don't want to cook totally naked. It'd have to be set on fire before we noticed it," Cas smirked, pulling himself up out of bed. "What do you want?"

"Anything," Dean shrugged, pulling on a pair of sweats and following his boyfriend out of the bedroom, wanting to watch him cook.

"Sure thing," Cas blew him a kiss as he began gathering things out of the cupboards. Dean just sat back and enjoyed the view, grinning every time blue eyes caught him staring. Not that Cas minded, judging by the smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas stayed over Dean's for most nights of that week, and it was with much regret that Dean slid out of his bed on Saturday morning with a soft kiss.

"Got work," he murmured to his boyfriend.

"I might come and see you later," Cas answered sleepily. Dean got dressed and left straight away, knowing he was already nearly late. He managed to grab a Starbucks and still be (relatively) on time.

"There you are, idjit," Bobby rolled his eyes. "Oil change and an MOT for Ellen. Get on that."

"At least someone got to grab a coffee," Charlie muttered as she passed him. He offered her the second cup as a peace offering, and she lit up. "Thanks, Winchester."

"What's a fellow caffeine-junkie for?" he raised his cup in salute before draining it and tossing it into the bin. She laughed as he slid under the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Dean," Cas waved as he peered into the garage. The Winchester stood up, his overalls unzipped to the waist and leaving him in just a black wife-beater. His face was smeared with oil and dirt, but Cas didn't seem to care as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Gilda," Charlie cheered, in a similar state to Dean as she hurried to greet her visitor. Long red hair up in a pony-tail, an oil stain on her cheek and dirt across her forehead where she'd ran a hand across it, the brunette just smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Idjits, you've got five minutes," Bobby shouted, and the four laughed.

"Thanks, Bobby," the two workers called, and there was just a grunt from the small room he claimed was an office but they all knew to contain his alcohol supply.

"Mmm, you look good," Cas licked his lips as he looked his boyfriend over.

"Really, dude? I'm wearing grease and oil," he laughed.

"Better if you weren't wearing anything," Cas breathed in his ear, and Dean shot him a heated look.

"Thanks for saying that when we have five minutes," he muttered resentfully. "Guess you'll just have to imagine me getting myself off for you, won't you?"

"Guess you'll have to imagine me fingering myself open for you, wishing I was getting ready for your cock," and _damn_, Cas was good at this.

"Bastard," Dean muttered. He caught sight of Gilda, whispering to Charlie, and the red-head's eyes went wide as her face blanched of any colour.

"Bitch," the red-head choked out.

"You planned this," Dean folded his arms, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Gilda and I thought it would be hilarious," Cas agreed, grinning. The brunette caught his gaze and winked across at him, laughing.

"That's just cruel," the green-eyed man mock-whimpered, and he saw Cas's eyes widen slightly. Awesome, he thought as he licked his lips. He'd found his boyfriend's little weakness. He leaned closer, moaning and whimpering his name, and Cas jerked slightly.

"You fucker," Cas's voice was even more of a growl than usual, and Dean smirked.

"You started it, honey," he blew him a kiss, and lust-glazed blue eyes met his. Apparently, Charlie was still in her stupor, because Gilda was still whispering in her ear.

"Hey, Gilda. I've broken your partner-in-crime," Dean called to her, and she spared the poor student a glance. Charlie seemed to draw herself up, and leaned to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. Dark eyes widened, and the red-head seemed impossibly smug.

"Get back to work!" Bobby called, and the two visitors almost fled from the garage.

"Well, that was fun," Dean commented, exchanging grins with Charlie as he returned to the tyre-change he was working on.

"Should do it more often," the red-head agreed, and they both burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

*two months later*

"Hey, Dean! What did you do with my black shirt?!" Cas yelled. Dean mentally tracked its path of flight when he'd been divesting the student of his clothing the night before.

"Light!" he shouted, and Cas looked up to see the very shirt dangling from the light-shade.

"Thanks!" his boyfriend and house-mate blew him a kiss.

"Oi, Winchester!" a familiar shout came from across the bridge between windows, and a shirtless and irritable Dean stuck his head out.

"What do you want, Bradbury? I do have a shower to get to!" he folded his arms.

"I finally got my sign!" she stuck it on the glass, and he couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face - _if the tent's a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'_.

"Good for you, Charlie. Not that you need a sign. You and Gilda are loud, you know that?" he rolled his eyes.

"We try our best," the brunette purred demurely, and Cas laughed. "Well, you can't talk, Dean!"

"No, he can't," Cas snorted. "I think Sam's demand for brain-bleach, even though he wasn't in the actual _apartment_, can vouch for that."

"I blame your tight body for that one," Dean nudged his boyfriend, and the blue-eyed man snorted.

"You also blame it for when you're late for class. I can't be your get out of jail free card _all _the time," he jabbed him in the side. "Now get in that shower. I might join you."

"_Might? _Don't waste my time here, Novak," he mock-frowned.

"Fine, you get in now, I'll join you," the darker-haired man grinned.

"Later, guys!" Dean slammed the window shut on their laughter.

"Explain to me why a _triple_-date, with those two plus our brothers who have hit it off and don't even get me started on that relationship, was a good idea?" Cas arched his eyebrow as Dean worked the taps and kicked out of his jeans.

"Because Sammy really seems to like Gabriel, and I'm happy for the kid. About time he got over Jess - bitch broke his heart. And Ruby was just wrong for him," Dean mock-shuddered. "Hot but rotten inside, you know?"

"And _Gabriel's_ right for him?" Cas gave him a disbelieving smile.

"Well, he's not a complete ass, all of the time, and he looks like he cares about Sam," Dean shrugged. "Why are we still talking?"

"I don't know, Dean," Cas stepped into the shower-stall, arms winding around the taller man's neck and pulling him closer against his naked body, enjoying the friction.

Cas jumped into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist as he rubbed against Dean, smirking against his lips when he heard the muffled moan.

"Fuck me, Dean," he murmured, nipping at that chiseled jaw and sucking a hickey on his collarbone before laving it with his tongue. "I need you, baby."

Dean produced what sounded like a growl from deep in his chest, and he positioned himself at his entrance, thrusting up into Cas against the wall and relishing in the low moans and cries that fell from his angel's lips. He kissed him again, tongue thrusting into his mouth in time with each snap of his hips, and Cas had to throw back his head to whimper as Dean slammed into his prostate.

"Again," he whined, his cock twitching where it was trapped between their bodies. Dean's hand trailed down his torso, before he began to pump Cas's hard length. The smaller student groaned out his name, hips stuttering as he came over Dean's stomach before the water washed it away. Then Cas's teeth were at his throat, marking him again, and Dean came with a cry.

"I love you, Cas," he pressed their lips together, his hand tangling in Cas's dark hair.

"Love you, too," Cas smiled as he reached for the shampoo. "Now wash. We do have a date, you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on!" Dean yelled out the window.

"Girls take longer to get ready, genius," Charlie's shout was muffled.

"That excuse will save Gilda," he heard a curse, and choking laughter, and smirked.

"Alright, Jerk, we're done," Charlie glared out the window. "Sometimes I wonder why the fuck we're neighbours."

"Because if either of us had other neighbours, we'd get complains about how loud we are," Dean snorted.

"And that right there is a good enough reason," Gilda laughed as the four of them climbed into the Impala, the girls in the backseat and the guys in the front (Sam and Gabe were meeting them at the restaurant).

"Sam and Gabriel, though," Charlie shook her head as her and Gilda curled up. Cas's hand was resting on Dean's thigh, a warm reassuring weight that made Dean smile.

"Weird but as long as their happy ..." Dean shrugged.

"Fair enough," the red-head conceded. "I think Anna had a bit of a thing for you though, Dean. She didn't look very happy since you've been sitting with Cas in class."

"She'll get over it," Cas looked a little jealous, especially since Dean had once had a fling with her.

"She has no choice," Dean's hand settled over Cas's, and the blue-eyed student smiled.

"We're here!" Gilda cheered as Dean pulled into the carpark. Gabriel and Sammy were leaning against a wall, the smaller man looking up at the moose of a man as they talked.

"About fucking time," Sam called when they got out the car.

"Weren't we having fun, Sammy?" Gabe grinned.

"Yes, but still rude," Sam nudged him, and the tiny golden-eyed man conceded the point with a shrug.

"Sorry. Apparently, women need loads of time to get ready," Dean glared at Charlie.

"We weren't actually getting ready, dumb ass," she snarked.

"Alright! Peace zone!" Gilda held up her hands.

"Women getting ready is the reason I'm gay," Cas muttered, and the other three guys had to cover up their laughs. Then the girls shrugged with a grin.

"There's always a more girly gay in the relationship," Charlie mock-whispered. "Bet Dean's the bitch who spends hours fixing his hair."

Cas produced a suspicious-sounding cough and turned away when Dean blushed.

"Whatever," he sniffed, and the six went inside.

"Neighbours. It's gotta be like a war-zone," Sam chuckled as they were led to their tables and handed menus.

"Nope, I finally got my sign up on the window," Charlie turned her phone around to flash the picture of her sign she'd taken, and Sam choked.

"About time you got that sign," he grinned.

"You do know Zachariah's got another apartment opposite that he's renting soon," Gabriel said casually.

"I'm sorry, but do you want to die?" Sam asked, staring down at his boyfriend. "Plus, there's one underneath Dean and Cas's that would be much funnier. I actually think our roof forms their little balcony."

"Really, Sammy?" Dean surveyed his seventeen-year-old brother. "You really wanna live near us?"

"Please, do it, Sammy! It might keep them a little quieter!" Charlie gasped.

"No, it would make us louder in an attempt to drive them out," Cas said firmly. Gabriel snorted.

"Brother, you do not want to go there with _me_," the Novaks folded their arms. Then Gilda decided to be a fucking _genius_.

"Well, why don't you move in and find out?"


End file.
